User talk:Tesshu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cornell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 06:58, March 8, 2010 Henry and Ada You had mentioned: I bet Henry and Ada became brothers, cause they appear to like each other was you can see in Cornell ending, after 8 years Ada would have only 22 years and Henry 18 So Its highly possible that they lived with each other afterwards, Henry became a Holy knight to protect Ada from the forces of evil. Yep, I bet Cornell adopted Henry as a brother and Henry and Ada then grew up together (when you said brothers, did you mean to say lovers?). It'd be an interesting fan fiction area to explore how that might have happened and how Henry grew up to be a protector of children. Would Henry need to protect Ada when she had Cornell? I wonder. Castlevania 64 originally intended that Cornell would be a prisoner and the ankle bracelet eventually wound up as part of his second costume. I wonder if he became captured after losing his man-beast power and then Henry needed to fill in the gap in his absence? A fan fic could easily be created that show he and Ada having some kind of relationship other than siblings when they grew up. It's okay to speculate on these things, but it they shouldn't be referred to as romantic interests on their pages because of speculation, considering Ada's a naturally cheerful person and would have gotten along with anyone just as well as Henry. --Reinhart77 04:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You had mentioned: Yes, I really sure that some kind of romantic relation ocurred between Ada and Henry they could even got married because in 8 years alot of things happen and one of the childrens that Henry saved could be His son or daughter, Reinhardt and Rosa have a romantic relation so why Ada and Henry cant be together isn' it? I remember someone speculating before that Malus could have been Cornell and Ada's child. That would certainly add a twist, but would probably mean they both died during Castlevania 64. Its certainly possible that one of the children was Henry's kid. I would encourage you to explore this theory on your blog, or even create a fan fiction showing how it all happened if you are inclined, and see where your theories lead. Another thing you could do is create a "fan profile" page for Henry and Ada and put your theories in it as if they were true. I've done this for a few characters, such as Rinaldo Gandolfi (fan profile) and Galamoth (fan profile). --Reinhart77 05:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You had mentioned: I see that you are the creator of this Castlevania wikia project so could I take an permission to edit Henry's and Ada's page? You are free to edit Henry and Ada's page like anyone else, as long as it sticks to what we know to be true. If you would like to edit a page for them and have complete creative freedoms to add whatever you would like to in there, you can edit these pages: Henry Oldrey (fan profile) and Ada (fan profile). These are not the "official" pages, but a copy that is marked as fan-created that you can put anything you want into. --Reinhart77 05:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Malus You had mentioned: I think it will be odd with Malus would be Cornell's and Ada's son, In my opinion Ada and Henry sons are a girl and a boy and they are: Florence and Anthony, and about Cornell afterwards I think He returned with His training to be a more powerful fighter and be ready enough to protect Ada forever. Yeah it would be odd. Have you ever read the Belmont Legacy comic? In it, Dracula escapes Christopher by sending his spirit into Christopher's wife's womb into her unborn child. Dracula could have done something similar to Ada, considering she was nearby when he died. Of course, she wasn't pregnant at the time (i hope not!), but she was in the dark powers presence for long enough that she might have been an ideal candidate to be the vessel of Dracula's reincarnated body. I haven't done the math to figure out if she was old enough in LoD to have a child Malus's age at the time of C64 though. Anyways, just a passing thought.--Reinhart77 05:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Florence and Anthony do seem to be palette swaps of Ada and young Henry, now that you mention it, so it's a good theory.--Reinhart77 05:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ada (fan profile) You had mentioned: Take a look in my edit in Ada (fan profile)! Its a pretty good speculation on how things might have happened and is a good tie in between what happened at the end of Cornell's quest and what happened in Henry's quest. Carrie and Reinhardt You had mentioned: Carrie and Reinhardt have meet with each other? because I bet them have traveled together even with Henry in the quest to destroy Dracula and I think is Reinhardt is the one wo destroy Dracula in His both forms in the canon story. Even though there's no scenes showing Carrie and Reinhardt together, they both did set out to defeat Dracula (Cornell's quest mentions both of them in the intro), and it is likely they did meet each other in canon. Official artwork frequently shows them together too.--Reinhart77 14:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Castlevania Fanon Wiki Hi Tesshu. I wanted you to know that a new Castlevania Fanon Wiki has been created a couple days ago. It is specifically designed so that you can create character stories how you want them. If you would like to create a page for Cornell that says that he is immortal, you can create a page for him there, and add any other detail you would like about what you think happened during his life. http://castlevaniafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevainia_Fanon_Wiki